


Heart and Soul

by madddi13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, am I even tagging right, i love that those are tags, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madddi13/pseuds/madddi13
Summary: "I can feel you staring at me, you know." Harry says."You know I love you, right?" Louis asks suddenly.-------------------------------------------------Louis loves Harry. He reminds him of this.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff of my fave boys being in love.

"I can feel you staring at me, you know." Harry says, not looking up from his phone where he's typing something, sprawled sideways across Louis's lap. 

"You know I love you, right?" Louis asks suddenly. Harry looks up, shifting in Louis's lap to completely face his boyfriend, phone falling forgotten on the floor. "Of course I know that," Harry says, slightly confused at the random comment. "What's going on, Lou?" 

"I just..." Louis's voice is slightly dazed as he stares at his boyfriend. "You're beautiful. And I love you so much. You're my favorite person in the world." Harry smiles softly, reaching up to trace his thumb over his boyfriend's cheekbones, gazing at him fondly. "I love you too, Lou. God, so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiles, pulling Louis towards him, meaning every word. His career is great, yes, but it would mean nothing without the love of his life by his side. 

"You're my heart and soul and you're worth everything we've had to fight for." Louis whispers against the side of Harry's head. The younger boy can feel tears start to fill his eyes, so he leans forward until he can hide his face in his boyfriend's chest. "I love you", he whispers over and over again, too overwhelmed to say anything else. Louis runs his fingers up and down Harry's back, holding his boy as tight as he can, until finally he pulls back, running his fingers under Harry's eyes gently to collect the few tears that had fallen. "I didn't mean to make you cry, babe." He laughs quietly, leaning forward to kiss his wet cheeks. "Sometimes you just overwhelm me." 

Harry stares at him for a few seconds, before leaning forward to kiss Louis messily. "Marry me." He slurs breathlessly, his lips sliding against Louis'. His boyfriend laughs, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. "It's still a yes, love, just like the last ten times you've asked." Harry groans, dropping his head to Louis' shoulder. "Don't forget all the times you asked me." He reminds as Louis laughs and resumes stroking his back. They sit, content to hold each other close for a while, until Harry feels his eyes droop. 

"Lou?" He asks quietly, waiting on his boyfriend's answering sleepy hum before saying, "if you really love me, you'll take me up to the bed so we can take a proper nap." 

Louis laughs, breath ghosting over Harry's curls softly before he stands up, tugging his boyfriend behind him. Harry follows, close to his side, just like he'll always be.

**Author's Note:**

> lol. scream at me on twitter @styles_folklore


End file.
